Rebith of Godzilla
by ssj4 broly
Summary: Sequel to Godzilla 2000. Orga has been defeated and the CCI has a new head. What? Who is this american man? He says he has a new weapon to stop Godzilla. A new, really powerful menace is on its way to earth. Crossover Godzilla2000xRebirthofMothra.
1. prologue

This is my first story so please go easy on me.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Telepathy**

_Flashback_

**Rebirth of Godzilla**

**Prologue**

Reddish, orange energy surged through the immediate vicinity as a powerful nuclear pulse exploded from the gigantic green monster's enormous body. The assimilating alien known as the Orga never stood a chance against the nuclear titan called Godzilla. The radioactive behemoths watched the corpse of his foe fall to the ground and begin to disintegrate, before stomping away from the charred body. His footsteps rumbling, Godzilla walked over to the building holding the tiny creatures known as humans. Everybody on the tower's platform ran inside for cover, except for Katagiri, the head of the Crisis Control Intelligence agency. The tall, dark haired man stood there and lit a cigarette while he and Godzilla observed each other, until Godzilla's massive claw crashed onto the floor near where Katagiri was standing. The shorter man, Shinoda, tried to bring the taller Katagiri with him, but found himself knocked to the ground by the stubborn Deputy Secretary of the Interior. Katagiri's last words were heard as he cried,

"Godzillaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" when the beast thrust his claw through the, causing the head of the C.C.I. to fall to his death. The green nuclear giant then turned away from the stunned and frightened humans, and began to stomp straight through Shinjuku back to the ocean. Godzilla then stopped abruptly as his razor sharp, jagged dorsal plates began to bright, fluorescent orange. The atomic monster then launched his mighty radioactive death beam in a complete circle around him, before treading back to the ocean.

Elsewhere on an Island in the middle of the ocean, a large beautifully patterned set of gossamer wings attached to a giant insect like body began to land on the ground near a large cave. The giant moth's crystal like, sapphire colored eyes peered into the dark cave to observe the large round egg. The beautiful insect remembered when it first hatched. She broke through the barrier of her shell when her mother was fighting the dark, three-headed dragon, Death Ghidorah. She had scuttled to the battle field to fight alongside her mother, however they were both defeated, her mother suffering a fatal wound. She remembered how her mother had carried her out to sea before falling into the ocean from the severity of her wound. She remembered how she had swum to shore and crawled to the life tree, where she spun her chrysalis. She remembered how she had emerged from her cocoon and resealed Death Ghidorah in his mountain. The giant moth walked into the huge cave as she recalled the whole situation with Dagarah. How she had tried to fight the undersea terror and was soundly defeated, how she had received the power boost that turned her into Rainbow Mothra, and how she was able to transform into Aqua Mothra and cripple the ocean beast, Dagarah. Most recently the galactic horror known as King Ghidorah had arrived on earth to finish the extinction of Earth that he had started 65 million years ago. The beast that was responsible for the destruction of Mars, began to collect children into a large, dark feeding dome immediately upon arriving on Earth. Mothra remembered the first time she had tried to fight the golden, three headed dragon. She was quickly overpowered and defeated, and was nearly killed by the dragon's might. As a last ditch effort, the mortal goddess traveled back to the past to try to defeat the golden terror while he was still an infant. She remembered how hard the battle was even though the beast was still a baby; however after dropping him into a volcano she was able to kill him. However she didn't get by unscathed, she was mortally wounded and thought she was going to die for sure. She would have had it not been for her prehistoric predecessors who wrapped her in a silk cocoon to heal for the next 65 million years. Little did Mothra know, King Ghidorah was still alive and she had only postponed his arrival to Earth by one day. The dragon king then began the feeding process once again, this time uninhibited. However before he was successful in draining the life-force of anyone, the mountain next to his feeding dome exploded, revealing a new and even more powerful Mothra. Her entire body was covered in a futuristic looking silver armor, and her wings had changed shape. She then proceeded to defeat King Ghidorah with her most powerful attack, it allows her to destabilize the molecules of her opponent by passing through them. After defeating the golden beast, her armor came of, revealing her current form. Eternal Mothra. That last incident had been almost a year ago. Mothra had laid her egg, she was nearing the end of her life cycle. She was worried about her offspring, because even in these times of peace, she couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

And for good reason. For somewhere deep in space a gigantic golden beast was flying at breakneck speeds toward the Milky Way galaxy. He was angry and he wanted revenge. He didn't know exactly who, but he knew someone had destroyed his kin, and he intended to exact his vengeance. It was only a matter of time before he arrived, but when he did, he would make sure the entire planet paid the price.

A.N. there we go, the prologue of my story. Please R&R, oh and NO FLAMES, I will however accept constructive criticism. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible.

ssj4 broly


	2. Chapter One

Hey yo. Here is chapter one to my story I hope you enjoy

Reviews:

Sergeant Heretic- Thanx I hope this chapter is better

JAKEPETTY- Don't worry, there'll be plenty of Godzilla to come. I just needed a bit of a recap on the Mothra series. Godzilla will appear soon, in all his glory. Thanx for the review.

Zillah 91- Thanx dude, I'm glad you like it, yeah I'm workin on the whole paragraph issue. Here ya go.

Yoshizilla- I'm glad you like it.

Now for your reading pleasure, on to the story. Oh yeah, Elias sisters, take it away.

Disclaimer: Moll and Lora- ssj4 broly doesn't own Godzilla, Mothra, us, or any other affiliates. They are the property of Toho co. The plot however, is mine. Enjoy the story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Telepathy**

_Flashback_

**Chapter One**

Six months later. A medium height, dark haired man walked through the halls of the large corporation. The brown leg of his relaxed suit slacks, shifted with every rushed step he took. He was about to be late for a very important meeting. Four months ago he received a call from an American man who spoke surprisingly good Japanese.

Four months earlier. _Miyasaka was walking toward his large, new office on the top floor of the Crisis Control Intelligence agency building. It had been two months since Secretary Katagiri's death at the hand-er-claw of Godzilla. Many repaired were needed to the Shinjuku area after the battle of the two titans, and with the death of Katagiri, the C.C.I. needed a new head director. That was when he was promoted to the job. _

_Miyasaka had been busy meeting with multiple corporations concerning restitution funds, that he hadn't had any time to move his things into his new office. He walked into the large elevator, pressed the top floor button and began to think about the past two months. Ever since Godzilla had walked away from the city following his titanic battle with that assimilating alien, he hadn't been seen. Suddenly a soft ding interrupted his train of thought as the large elevator came to a stop. _

_As he stepped out of the elevator, he immediately saw a large set of oak doors with a small desk next to it where a young secretary sat and walked over. _

"_Good morning, Mr. Miyasaka. You have a meeting with General Takada at two o'clock about some classified files, another meeting with Mr. Yashita concerning a mistake with their restitutions, and there is a man in your office. He doesn't have an appointment, but he insists to see you sir." said the young girl. _

"_Thank you Mari. As to this man, I will see what he wants." replied Miyasaka. He then smiled and opened the large, wooden doors. Upon walking in, he saw a large desk with a laptop on it at the other end of the large office, along with a high-backed chair. Looking over to the right side of the office, he saw a short, leather couch with a tall man wearing a black, duster-style overcoat, and blood red hair sitting on it. "May I help you?" Miyasaka asked. _

"_Ah, good morning Mr. Miyasaka. I congratulate you on your promotion." said the man in a smooth, cool voice, as he stood and extended hand toward the new head of C.C.I. _

"_Thank you, but who are you?" asked Miyasaka curiously while grasping the hand. _

"_My name is Ryu, Ryu Maru. I'm here because I have a proposition for you." the red-headed man stated._

"_Okay, I'm listening. What is it?" asked Miyasaka. _

"_Right now, I am in the process of building a weapon to help you stop Godzilla." replied Ryu while pulling a small disk out of his coat. He walked over to the desk and put the disk into the computer, which began running as soon as Miyasaka walked over. "This is a list of the weapon's specs, weapons, and a picture of it." stated Ryu. _

"_So, that's it?" asked Miyasaka, pointing to a picture of giant, blood-red mech. The machine was huge, it had to be 65 meters tall. It had a human looking face with two triangular points coming out from what appeared to be its hairline and its head was pointed from its cranium. It had a wide chest with a narrow lower torso and its hips had points pointing out to the sides. Its upper arms were thin columns while its lower arms were oversized. The outside of the mech's forearms each had a thick shield that started at its wrist and ended above the silver piston in both of its elbows. Its legs were quite similar, with narrow thighs and very large lower legs that ended with feet that had a spike curving up from its toe. _

"_Yes, this is it." was Ryu's quick reply. "This is the machine that can stop even Godzilla." _

"_It is very impressive, but how can you be sure that it'll be able to stop Godzilla?" asked Miyasaka interestedly. _

"_To be honest I really can't. I suppose that we'll have to wait and find out." was Ryu's frank reply. "Until then, take this." said Ryu as he handed Miyasaka a small, round disk. _

"_What is it?" asked Miyasaka. _

"_It's the operating system that my weapon will be using. You'll be receiving a practice cockpit in about a week. Just put that into the test cockpit and monitor the rate that the pilot synchs with the computer." explained Ryu. _

"_Okay. When will this weapon be ready?" asked Miyasaka once again. _

_"Not quite sure, but it should be ready in about four months." said Ryu. "Well I thank you for your time and hospitality, but I really must be going. I will call as soon as the weapon is ready, for a meeting." said Ryu as he left the office. _

Present day. He did call as promised, one week ago in fact. During that call, he informed Miyasaka that the weapon was finally finished and that he wanted to set up a meeting. Which was what Miyasaka was about to be late for. He turned the corner and looked down at his watch. It was 8:58, the meeting was at 9:00. He then ran down the long hall and stepped into a door on his right. Immediately upon entering, he saw five men in the room.

Four of them were sitting at a long, wooden table, while the fifth was standing in the front of the room. The four at the table appeared to be with the military, as he recognized both General Takada and General Aso. The third man he recognized as Yamashita Battou, the short, brown-haired man who had gotten the best synch ratio from the American's simulator. The fourth man was one of the less known about backers of the C.C.I. His name was Koji Hitokiri, and while Miyasaka had never met him personally, he new that Hitokiri was very wealthy. He was also very handsome, with a smooth face and high cheek bones that almost gave him an almost effeminate look. The only thing that contrasted his handsomeness was the black patch, with a cross, that he wore over his left eye.

The fifth and final man in the room, Miyasaka assumed, must have been the American, Ryu Maru. He was tall, at least 6'1", he wore a black, duster-style overcoat with the sleeves cut off, that showed off his lean, but muscular arms. His shoulder length hair was tied back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck with a few locks at his hairline left loose. Ryu was standing next to a large, white projection screen that showed an image of his blood red machine.

"Glad to see Mr. Miyasaka. Now that you're here we can continue." said Ryu as Miyaska silently sat down at the end of the table. "As I was saying, this is my creation, S.I.T.O., the Superior Ionic Titanium Organism." stated Ryu with a smirk of pride, while pointing to the image on the screen.

"What is contained in its armament?" asked General Takada.

"Ah. I'm glad you asked this, S.I.T.O. has quite a few weapons. The most noticeable are the silver cylinders in the elbow region of each arm. They're called impact pistons, and they are the reason that the mech has such large forearms. When one draws back, it forces air into a pressurized chamber inside of the arm, the piston then thrusts forward and expels the air at an extremely high velocity through special vents in the machine's wrist. However the most powerful weapon would have to be the charged Ion cannon, located in its chest." explained Ryu.

"So, we are getting a demonstration today, are we not?" asked Hitokiri in a deep, silky voice.

"Yes, we are. In fact, why don't we…" Ryu never got the chance to finish as a loud trumpeting roar surged through the air.

--$--

In the Solar System. He could see it, the place where his kin was slain. When he arrived he would not only kill his offspring's killer, he would lay waste to the entire planet. When he arrived, the creatures of this strange, blue planet, they would suffer the wrath of the Emperor of the Universe.

--$--

On Infant Island. Mothra looked up at the morning sky. She could feel the dark aura that she sensed six months ago, it was close. The dark energy that the moth goddess could was immense, but she would fight. Not only to the people of Earth, but also to ensure the survival of her newly hatched offspring. She looked over to her larval offspring and guaranteed that she was going to fight. Over on a hill behind the living goddess, the two, small Elias sisters stood on a short cliff.

"Moll, I am worried, this energy is just like King Ghidorah's." stated one of the two fairy women.

"I know Lora, but it isn't possible, Mothra destroyed King Ghidorah." replied Moll.

"I know that, but why else would it feel like him?" asked Lora.

"Because, dear sister, that is his father." said a dark, malevolent voice behind the two sisters.

A.N. There ya go. Chapter one. I hope you liked it, and I apologize for the cliffy, I couldn't resist.

I have a challenge for you. I got the idea for S.I.T.O. when I was watching a mecha anime. If you can guess which anime, I'll give you a cookie.

ssj4 broly


	3. Chapter Two

Hey guys, I'm really sorry for the long wait, its just that school work and writers block really don't mix.

Reviews:

Hey I realized something, It seems not a lot of people review if you don't tell them to. So, everybody PLEASE REVIEW MY FIC. I know a lot of people have read it, so I don't care if you're anonymous or not, please review. Thank you everybody who did review my last chapter. Also congratulations to Queean of Monsters for guessing the correct anime, I did get the idea from the Big-O.

Any way on to the Story, Ryu, would you be so kind?

Disclaimer: Ryu- ssj4 broly doesn't own anything Godzilla, He does own me and my machine S.I.T.O. however.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Telepathy**

_Flashback_

**Chapter Two**

Last time on Rebirth of Godzilla:

"_So, we are getting a demonstration today, are we not?" asked Hitokiri in a deep, silky voice. _

_"Yes, we are. In fact, why don't we…" Ryu never got a chance to finish as a loud, trumpeting roar surged through the air. _

Now:

Alarms all around the C.C.I. building began blaring with the approach of the nuclear titan known as Godzilla. Everybody involved in the boardroom meeting had already arrived at the underground hanger where the weapon was being stored.

In fact, pilot Battou was already inside of the giant mech, awaiting orders.

"Okay, Now he's the best you've got right?" asked Ryu slightly nervously.

"He had the highest synch ratio on the simulator if that's what you mean" stated Miyasaka. This however didn't leave Ryu feeling extremely confident though he kept quiet.

"Alright, SITO activate." said Ryu into the intercom. The red machine's eyes then began to glow bright gold.

--$--

The nuclear titan known as Godzilla began stomping into the city of Tokyo. He had not yet reached it, but he could see the huge metropolis with his fierce orange eyes. As he continued to walk towards the city, the forest covered ground 100 meters in front of him, exploded in a large cloud of dust. Godzilla continued to watch as a gigantic, red machine rose out of the sinkhole. The green behemoth tilted his head slightly in curiosity as the red mech just stood in silence.

--$--

"Man this thing's harder to pilot than that simulator." stated Battou as he forced the controls.

--$--

SITO took a slow, lumbering step forward and drew its giant fist back before thrusting it toward Godzilla's reptilian head. The green titan didn't even have time to duck as a gigantic, red fist collided with the side of his face, and threw him into the ground.

--$--

"I don't believe it. Godzilla was forced to the ground with one blow." commented Aso.

"Hmm. Not bad Maru" said Hitokiri indifferently.

--$--

Godzilla picked himself up off of the ground and stood at his full height before throwing his head back and letting his trumpeting roar rip through the air in defiance of the red creature in front of him. He then charged at the giant machine, hands raised intent on pushing the mech out of his way, but never made it as the robot's other fist knocked him off course and into a cliff. Godzilla stood up, completely enraged at the machine that had forced him away not once, but twice. He snarled at SITO as his jagged dorsal plates began to glow a dim orange.

--$--

"That's strange." stated Ryu.

"What is it?" asked Miyasaka confusedly.

"Well, look at Godzilla's dorsal plates, they're not as bright as normal. I think he's been weakened." replied Ryu.

"By what though? What could be strong enough to weaken him?" asked MIyasaka. However before Ryu had a chance to reply, a voice came over the intercom.

"Hey Maru, your machine is faulty. Its not responding right." said a slightly angry Battou.

"What are you talking about! My machine's just fine, the only way you would be having trouble is if…" however Ryu never finished that sentence as he turned to look at Miyasaka and Aso. "What was his last synch ratio?" he asked quietly.

"The last measurement on the simulator was 83." replied Aso.

"83!" Ryu burst out, "You have to have at least a 95 synch ratio to bring out SITO's full potential! No wonder he's having such a hard time."

--$--

Elsewhere.

"Belvera!" both sisters cried.

"What do you mean 'his father'?" asked Lora suspiciously.

"What I mean dear sister is that even King Ghidorah has a father, and his father just so happens to be on his way here." replied Belvera with malice. "He will arrive in less than an hour."

"Isn't there anything we can do? asked Moll urgently.

"No, the power of the emperor of the universe is unmatched, going against Emperor Ghidorah is certain death." replied Belvera.

Moll and Lora couldn't say anything to respond to the shocking information they had just heard.

--$--

Suddenly a beam of slightly dim orange energy launched from Godzilla's maw. However it collided harmlessly with SITO's arm shields. Once the blast of nuclear fire dissipated, SITO stomped forward and thrust its tremendous fist towards Godzilla. However, this time Godzilla was ready, he managed to dodge the fist and wrap his arms around it. He then used his gigantic mass and tugged the hulking mech forward, causing it to trip. Though, before it fell, SITO righted itself and yanking its huge arm back.

"Take this you monster!" cried Battou from inside the cockpit while slamming his fist onto a button to his right.

The plates on SITO's abdomen then opened up, revealing six missile turrets. The missiles then fired towards Godzilla and exploded in a brilliant flash of light and fire. However once the smoke cleared it was revealed that they did nothing more than anger him. Godzilla then roared defiantly and turned to whip the mech with his thick, heavy tail. However, SITO caught the tail mid-whip, but was having a hard time holding it and was beginning to weaken.

"Hey, Maru! What the hell is wrong with your robot? It's not doing what I tell it to!" yelled Battou into the intercom

"What are you talking about, nothing's wrong with SITO." came Ryu's voice through the intercom.

Battou was about to reply when Godzilla ripped his tail out of the mech's grip. The giant beast then charged forward and began to pound his fists into the red machine. However, Battou was able to raise SITO's giant fist and bat Godzilla away. The nuclear titan lost his balance and toppled over from the force of the blow. SITO brought its gaze down and its yellow eyes began to glow brightly with energy before two thin beams of yellow energy launched towards Godzilla. Said monster roared out in pain as the beams exploded against his hide. However as the beams ceased, Godzilla forced himself back to his feet. Completely enraged, his dorsal plates began to glow the same dim orange color before launching a beam of nuclear energy at the annoying machine. SITO, in response, raised his large forearms and blocked the beam with his arm shields. Once the blast finally gave out, SITO lowered its arms and fired its eye lasers. The beams of light exploded on Godzilla's chest and caused the behemoth to cry out in pain.

--$--

From her perch on Infant island, Mothra looked towards the sky and saw a golden streak fly across it. The battle was coming, she could feel it. He was almost here, and when he arrived, the world would never forget his power. Mothra then flapped her enormous, gossamer and took to the skies. She may not be strong enough to stop him, but she had to try.

--$--

'Yes!' he thought to himself as he descended through the atmosphere to the planet Earth. It wouldn't be long now, he would have revenge against the one who destroyed his son. Then he would show everyone on this puny planet why he was known throughout the universe. He sped up his velocity in his descent though the atmosphere in his impatience when he felt a two large powers, he then altered his course and headed towards them. The heat from his flight, however did not bother him with his thick hide.

--$--

Meanwhile in the control room, one of the techies noticed something.

"General Aso, there is a huge power falling through the atmosphere. It looks like it's headed towards Godzilla and the SITO." he stated.

"Warn Battou." replied Aso.

--$--

On the battle field, SITO continued to blast Godzilla with its eye lasers when Battou got a transmission over the intercom. However he did not hear it as a golden comet traveling at high velocity crashed into the mountains near the battlefield causing a giant explosion. Once the dust had settled, a deep, guttural roar emanated from the large crater.

--$--

Everyone in the control room froze, none of them knew what this was, but they all had the same feeling of foreboding. This thing was not good!

AN: Well there it is, my first fight scene, I hope you enjoy it. Anyway please read and review my fic.

come on, you know you want to.

review


End file.
